gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Aries
Hero Intro Mid row Disabler and Healer. Aries' ultimate summons a black sheep in the middle row of the opponents. The black sheep acts as its own champion and has own skills. It gets all buffs and heals by its allies Aphrodite`s loving care (heal) and undying love(shield). Stat Growth Skills Black Sheep '= Summons a sheep in the middle of enemy ranks stunning them, dealing magic dmg and DOT =Raises lvl. of the sheep per level of skill '''Fluffy Rage =Heals the weakest ally(champion or ram) over 10sec., or applies a DOT on an enemy Fireball =Black sheep spits a fireball dealing 288 extra base magic dmg + 14 dmg per level more =Stuns enemies; chance of stun success increased by level Reign of Fire =Black Sheep immolates continuously dealing DOT to nearby enemies; deals 80 more base magic dmg + 2 per add. lvl. Rotation * Aries: AA → Fluffy Rage → AA * Black Sheep: AA → Fireball → AA Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x * 2 x Green → Green + 1 * 2 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Mana Stone (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Prayer Boots'' (Lvl. 17)'' * 1 x Kicks Drum'' (Lvl. 20)'' * 1 x Dark Cloak'' (Lvl. 25)'' * 1 x Life Crystal II'' (Lvl. 41)'' * 1 x Zeus' Diary'' (Lvl. 43)'' Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Prayer Boots'' (Lvl. 17)'' * 1 x Flame Heart'' (Lvl. 18)'' * 1 x Life Scepter'' (Lvl. 30)'' * 1 x Scepter of Fables'' (Lvl. 33)'' * 1 x Gift Sword'' (Lvl. 53)'' Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Witch Crystal'' (Lvl. 11)'' * 1 x Giant Bardiche'' (Lvl. 20)'' * 1 x Winged Shoes'' (Lvl. 31)'' * 1 x Zeus' Scepter'' (Lvl. 49)'' * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Gem'' (Lvl. 12)'' * 1 x Wizard Staff'' (Lvl. 20)'' * 1 x Winged Shoes'' (Lvl. 31)'' * 1 x Life Crystal III'' (Lvl. 62)'' * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Kicks Drum'' (Lvl. 20)'' * 1 x Winged Shoes'' (Lvl. 31)'' * 1 x Zeus' Diary'' (Lvl. 43)'' * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Winged Shoes'' (Lvl. 31)'' * 1 x Poseidon's Fork'' (Lvl. 35)'' * 1 x Life Stone'' (Lvl. 45)'' * 1 x Life Stone IV (Lvl. 77) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) Purple + 4 → Orange * nique son pere1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Zephyr Boots'' (Lvl. 81)'' * 1 x Darkos Hat'' (Lvl. 82)'' * 1 x Magic Sphere'' (Lvl. 82)'' * 1 x Ayra Charm (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (Lvl. 84) Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Quotes Category:Hero